Perhaps
by Mildly Meek
Summary: Maybe this human was worth the great Lord Sesshomarus attentions after all.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm back! Nearly from the dead, buuut I made it. If you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to contact me! I love constructive criticism guys, THROW IT AT ME! This is something I worked on a bit in the hospital, but I just now got to editing and fixing everything. Enjoy!**

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Stupid men." A head of black hair bobbed out of the well, followed by a pair of blue eyes that sparked with anger.

"Oh sure, go off with Kikyo, then have the guts to get a stick up his ass when he sees me so much as talking to Hojo." Kagome heaved her pack over the side, following it's path with her feet. Stomping them perhaps slightly harder then necessary, she stormed off toward the village, furious.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango waved from the bottom of the hill. Shippo raced towards her, his red hair bouncing enthusiastically.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he jumped at her. Kagome smiled and hugged him, glad that she had such a warm welcome. "Inuyashas being mean again!" Kagome sighed as she realized that the welcome wasn't as warm as she had thought. Really, wasn't he old enough to get over things this small? "He hit me!" Shippo whined, burying his face into her shoulder. Kagome smiled softly, and patted the kitsunes back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean it." She reached her friends and grinned, receiving hugs from both the humans.

"Welcome back!" Sango took Shippo from her, trading out the little one for a little fire cat that rubbed it's nose against the miko's cheek. Kagome laughed.

"It's good to be back! With all the running around we did taking a break sure was nice!" Sango nodded in agreement.

"Kaede is preparing a meal, perhaps we should go inside?" Miroku suggested, slinging his arm around Kagomes shoulders. "We're glad to have you back, Kagome." His hand was stopped pinching fingers, and he tried not to yelp in pain. "I can't help myself!" He cried as the two women shook their heads and meandered towards Kaede's hut.

"Serves you right, pervert." Shippo stuck his tongue out at the man, who shrugged and rubbed at his red hand.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome finally broke down and asked. Sango had been treading as softly as ever around the subject, clearly not wanting to bring up another fight. The demon slayer sighed, leaning her head back into the hot spring water.

"We're not really sure. He dashed off right after coming back from your home and we haven't see him since." She sunk lower, mimicking her sisters level of submersion. Kagome stayed silent, quietly fuming.

What nerve, she thought. The coward, running away when he knew she would win the fight.

"He's probably off with Kikyo." She mumbled. Sango sighed, nodded.

"Most likely." She watched Kagome carefully, getting the funny feeling that maybe the miko was starting to... fall out of love with Inuyasha. Sango snorted lightly. Who wouldn't? He was in love with Kikyo, though she couldn't fathom with.

Kagome blew some bubbles in the water, glaring at them and pretending that she was the one who was popping them, with her bad mood eye daggers. Abruptly she stood, surprising Sango.

"I'm going for a walk." She almost yelled, stomping out of the water and dressing. Sango lifted an eyebrow.

"It's getting dark, Kagome. Be careful." She knew better then to try and stop her sister. When Kagome was set on something, there wasn't much that could deter her.

Kagome stomped away, leaving Sango to soak alone. Though she felt bad about suddenly up and leaving her companion, she knew Sango would understand. After all, she had man troubles of her own. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows from her pack she left a little bit away. It was habit by now; always have a weapon, never stray to far from the group, and always know where you are. Kagome snorted. With the amount of times she'd gotten in trouble, she ought to be better at this stuff. However, this era was full of surprising and trouble.

"It's not like I can't take care of myself." She whispered to the twilight sky. She knew she could, and her powers were getting stronger and stronger the more she depended on them. Sighing, she ran her fingers along the wood of her bow. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't protect everyone. She kicked a pebble, watching it tumble away. It came to rest in a patch of bright yellow flowers, with white and a hint of red in some. She smiled, remembering the sweet little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Rin was always cheery, hopping around and grinning. Kagome had pressed the little flower Rin had first given her, wanting to remember the little one forever. She wished she could just grab her and hug her tight, teach her all about everything. Kagome bent down and picked a little white flower, twirling in between her fingers. She doubted the great Sesshomaru would let her anywhere near his ward, though. She sighed and stood. That youkai terrified her, though that didn't mean that she could admire him. His hair was better then anything, and he was, as much as she hated to admit it, sexy. The great Sesshomaru, ruler of the west lands, was about as hot as they came. He was so... cold, though. Kagome rolled her eyes, shoving the traitorous thoughts out of her mind. Oh no. She would not be falling for anymore demons. At the last thought, her mood turned sour again. "Inuyasha, you BAKA!" She screamed into the night, stamping her foot for emphasis. Huffing loudly, Kagome turned on her heel to start home and took several steps before horror set in.

She had no idea where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last part, unless I get a butt-ton of requests for more. I wrote this as sort of an introduction back into writing, and wanted to do something short and sweet. **

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled, sending the remaining small youkai running for cover. He sneered, lifting his chin ever so slightly. They dared attack the great Sesshomaru. The dog demon shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blood of his foe. This form was not the cleanest, though he hated admitting it. The fur around his muzzle was covered in specking of blood, and his paws were not in much better shape. He shook himself, and took to the skies. The west lands had been plagued by weaklings in his absence, and he was determined to weed them out. If they united, he was was not there, they could possibly pose a threat. Sesshomaru took a whiff of air, and his eyes narrowed. He caught the scent of a human. Not any human, but one that also held the scent of a most annoying half breed. He growled, and sped toward the source, reverting back to his humanoid form.

Kagome sat at the base of a tree, hopelessly lost. She knew it had been hours since she left the village, so why wasn't anyone coming to look for her? She dropped her head between her knees, and huffed. This was not how she had planned to spend her first night back.

"Nothing goes right!" She half yelled at the ground, closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds. Next thing she knew she was being hauled backwards by a hulking ogre. She screamed, her hands desperately clawing at anything to stop her from being brought closer to the drooling, putrid mouth. Kagome blindly whipped the first lose rock she managed to grab back at the creature, praying it did something, anything. The beast howled, and dropped her. She wasted no time in scrambling away gasping for breath and hauling her bow to herself. Her attacker howled and reached for her again, its meaty hand now trying to crush. She cried out as she rolled, her leg caught on something in the dark and she felt a quick pain. She reached out in the dim moonlight, searching for an arrow. She knew her chances along against the thing were low.

It towered above her, and though she had managed (somehow) to strike the thing in one eye it had only served to anger it. She swore and rolled again as she watched its hand grab out for her, grinding her teeth at the pain in her leg. A glint flashed into Kagomes eyes from below the ogres feet as she steadied herself, gasping for air. An arrow! The miko dashed for it, praying she didn't trip. The monster was confused for a moment; why was its prey coming AT him? Kagome reached, reached, and fell.

Her ankle twisted, and she heard a snap clear as day before the pain hit. She screamed, the forest floor biting into her palms as she landed not a foot from the arrow. She pulled forward, but the root which had caught her foot did not yield. Fear started to set in, and she struggled to get out. Tears started to fall. She couldn't die yet, she couldn't die now! The ogre, however, couldn't believe his luck. He plucked the squirming girl from the ground, ignoring her puny fists hitting his hand as he brought the meal toward his mouth.

Then, his mouth was nowhere near his prey. It was, in fact, arching through the air, as was the rest of his head. His body wobbled, and dropped Kagome. She screamed as she headed toward the ground, bracing herself for yet another impact.

"Silence." The order was growled into her ear, and Kagome opened her eye a crack. She wasn't on the ground, broken. Neither was she dead, as the pain from her ankle and the cut in her leg was no joke. She drew back, trying to gather her wits. The demons body was laying dead several feet away, and a few trees back she could just make out the head. Confused, she turned, and was met with pure gold eyes.

She swallowed.

"You aren't Inuyasha." She whispered, eyes wide.

Sesshomaru smirked, and Kagome fainted. Sesshomaru growled and dropped the woman, surprised by the last scent. The fear had swept away, and was replaced with... what Rin smelled like when he came back. The great Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko.

Maybe she was worth paying attention to after all.


End file.
